Plot Bunny Adoption Agency - KHR Huch
by Mistress Tyche
Summary: Various bunnies that need a good home, please contact me if you wish to adopt. General Note: If you leave an adoption request as a guest review I have no way to respond.
1. The Sign of the Fox

Plot Bunny Adoption Agency

Name: The Sign of the Fox

Breed: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Gender: Neutral

Description: Namimori has become famous for being the home of a great and powerful prankster. Their signature is orange rope used to tie up their victims and some kind of fox at the site (a sticker, phone charm, stuffed toy, etc). The fox is worshipped by all, and even had a high priestess in the form of Yamamoto Kohaku, mother of Yamamoto Takashi, and former Prank Queen. Worshipers of the fox carry some kind of fox charm strung on a bit of orange yarn as a sign of their devotion. One of the tenants of worshiping the fox is the collection and sharing of blackmail material (generally pictures of a prank's victim(s)). The fox is _worshiped_ because it only ever goes after two types of people those that deserve it (who end up in the really _creative_ pranks) and those who get in the way (who simply get strung up covered in peanut butter). Absolutely none suspects that the fox is poor Dame-Tsuna (Original or Fem, doesn't matter) who's only friends are the Yamamoto family, since their mothers were friends in school. Then Reborn walks into the picture. Before her death several years before the high priestess told all the the fox used its powers of Chaos and Humiliation for a higher purpose. Reborn on the other hand uses the same powers simply for his own amusement. A great and terrible confrontation is inevitable.


	2. Courting the Sky

Plot Bunny Adoption Agency

Name: Courting The Sky

Breed: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Gender: Female

Description: Across many different realities the person known as the 10th Vongola Boss changes very little, especially as a child. They, or in this case she, is small, shy, somewhat clumsy child, and all these characteristics get blown out of proportion after Nono seals her flame. The only thing that sets her apart from the others is her stubbornness. When her body and mind suddenly betray her she refuses to accept it, and so, at the tender age of 4, she begins to train. First she forces her body to obey, with lessons in dance, marshal arts, gymnastics, and yoga. When she begins to stutter she trains her voice, taking lessons in singing. When her hands begin to shake she begs her mother for to teach her how to cook and sew, she teaches herself how to embroider, and begins taking lessons in calligraphy and tea ceremony. When her mind betrays her in school, she studies obsessively, refusing to fall behind. Nono's seal cannot stand against the constant battering of her will, and fails by the time she is 10. Guided by her reawakened Intuition she does what comes naturally at this point, and looks for a teacher. She finds one in a white-haired antique store owner that seems to live on ramen and insists she call him Uncle. By the time she enters middle school the only thing she hasn't been able to train out of herself is her crippling shyness when confronted with her peers. With her elders she is outgoing, cheerful, and occasionally sassy. With children she is endlessly patient, maternal, and protective. Among her peers she has constructed an aloof mask that hides her fear. She is completely unaware of the fact that she is considered the number one idol of her school and that half of her year mates, male and female alike, are infatuated with her. Reborn comes to Namimori expecting to find a Dame student in need of harsh training, instead he finds Sawada Tuskiyoshi.

Note: In order to avoid a Mary Sue situation, her 'crippling shyness' around her peers is truly _crippling_ (nearly a phobia), when confronted with someone near her own age all she wants to do is run away (and if the situation allows, or she is startled, she will).

Note 2: I see this as a sort of role reversal story. Where the Sky usually has to court their Guardians, here it's the Guardians that are trying to gain the trust of their Sky.


	3. Cursed

Plot Bunny Adoption Agency

Name: Cursed

Breed: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Gender: Female

Description: The women of Nana's family have been living under a curse for the last ten generations. It passes in an unbroken line from mother to firstborn daughter, and the firstborn is _always_ a daughter. The curse is two-fold: the female will, from birth, possess a unearthly beauty, that, at puberty, will turn distinctly sensual, and for her whole life the female will be _completely_ unaware of her beauty, and the effect it has on others. Sawada Tsunade is her mother's firstborn daughter and only child, and while they are both firmly in the grip of the curse they _are_ aware of the dangers. They are generally kind and sweet-natured, but they do not trust _anyone_ (male _or_ female) without a great deal of reassurance. Nana has recently become even more wary, because Tsunade tuned out to be an early bloomer, and she (Nana) remembers several…unpleasant episodes during her own early teen years. This is the household that Reborn delivers his oddly worded advertisement to. He has his work cut out for him.

Note: Like 'A Small Change,' I see this as a sort of role reversal story. Where the Sky usually has to court their Guardians, here it's the Guardians that are trying to gain the trust of their Sky.


	4. Dragon of Vongola

Plot Bunny Adoption Agency

Name: Dragon of Vongola

Breed: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Gender: Male

Description: All of the mafia knows of, and revers, the famed Hyper Intuition and Sky flames of Vongola Primo. Sawada Tsunayoshi, as the last scion of that line has inherited both, in spades. But it is not his father's blood that defines him, that honor goes to the gifts of his mother's blood. At the tender age of six Tsuna shifted into his dragon form for the first time. Now at thirteen, as a human he is five feet two inches tall and one hundred and two pounds soaking wet. On the other hand, as a dragon, his head alone is the size of a four-door car, and, when spread, his wings could easily shade Namimori Middle School's main building. Tsuna has, once again, earned his infamous nickname, though not for the usual reasons. As far as classwork goes, it's a case of flat out boredom, while physically he's having trouble controlling his enhanced abilities, and overcompensates, making him look like clumsy and weak. Reborn finds his most recent student…confusing. Situations that should have a civilian-raised teen screaming in terror, simply amuse him. A training schedule that left Dino bloody and whimpering, he _enjoys_. Academically, no matter what punishment he (Reborn) assigns, unless the subject interests him, he refuses to put in any effort; luckily the boy seems fascinated by Vongola and the mafia in general. And most concerning of all, _Reborn can't figure out what the boy is thinking_.

Note 1: Appearance - Chinese Celestial from Naomi Novik's Temeraire books, except brown with Sky-flame orange eyes and markings, and breaths Sky-flames. (And _much_ bigger.)

Note 2: _Nobody_ knows until the final battle of the future arc, when Yuni dies, Tsuna fips out and shifts. Before that there are only small, easily explained, hints that he isn't human.

Note 3: The _only_ reason nobody knows is because they didn't ask Tsuna. While he makes no special effort to hide what he is and will answer honestly if asked, as long a no one asks he won't tell. (Please keep in mind that despite appearances he _isn't human_ and doesn't think like one. This is why Reborn can't read his mind.)

Note 4: Natsu is a cream mini Celestial with orange eyes and markings.


	5. Vongola Pack

Plot Bunny Adoption Agency

Name: Vongola Pack

Breed: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!

Gender: Male

Description: Sawada Nana _ne_ Hoeru is, for the most part, a very honest person, but she has been keeping a secrete from her husband for many years, a secrete her son shares. Neither she nor her son are completely human. They are Shifters, coyote specifically. There are small hints to their nature in their appearance. Like how their hair, while mostly brown, has thin streaks of black, white, grey, red, and blond running through it. Or their amber eyes, that occasionally become reflective at night. But mother and son are not mirror images of each other. In coyote shifters, the instinct to form a pack is rather hit or miss, and in Nana's case it missed. On the other hand those instincts are rather strong in her son, and he already shows every sign of being a natural alpha. In a way Nana pities her son, because forming a pack in Namimori will not be easy. Shifters are relatively rare in the small town, and his full-human classmates dislike him for his rather blunt speaking and the fact that, despite being one of the top performers in gym class, he refused to join any of the schools sports clubs. There is, of course, one last reason his full-human classmates dislike him and it has earned him the rather _interesting_ nickname of Streaker-Tsuna. Shifters have, by necessity, no nudity taboo (shifting isn't _magic_ , they have to take off their clothes before they shift, and when they shift back they're naked) humans on the other hand _do_ , and despite repeated lectures from his mother, Tsuna _does not care_. While he rarely goes completely naked in public, (mostly because getting arrested would be annoying) if he feels like walking around town in his boxers he will. After Reborn finally met his new student, he burned the reports Iemitsu gave him on the boy. He had thought the kid stupid, judging from his bad grades. Instead he found he was highly intelligent, but did poorly in a classroom environment. He thought the kid antisocal, because he had no friends. Instead he found he craved friends, but refused to give in to peer pressure and act like a 'normal' teen. He thought the kid was human. Instead he found a coyote napping next to a pile of clothes, where his student had been only minutes before.

Note: The coyote's Latin name ( _Canis Latrans_ ) translates as 'barking dog.' Nana's maiden name (Hoeru) translates as 'to bark.'

Note 2: A Shifters genes are always dominant when they have children with full-humans (so there is no such thing as a half-Shifter), it's only when they have a child with a Shifter of another species that hybrids occur.


End file.
